


Fandom Meta and References Hitching Post

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Fandom Meta [1]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Meta - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Meta - Freeform, Fandom Purges, Fandom history, Gen, Hitching Post, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Basically useful links and notes for myself and potentially others.Ch.1 Fandom Hitching PostCh.2 General Writing Reference Hitching PostCh.3 Love Letters to Fandom & Positivity Hitching PostCh.4 Writing Feedback Hitching Post#WIP will be updated at random, also may reshuffle and add to content as I go.Note: Any resource masterposts I add are likely adding for later reference rather then because I have fully gone through and checked them.





	1. Hitching Post

**Profile:**

To find people's profile, or your own, go to an account's main page then look for the Profile button near the Dashboard button.

  * [**[meta] I want 15 minutes of your time. Seriously, this is important.**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282833) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan) "Do _you_ have a transformative works policy in place?"

[Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)

_This is an initiative organized by [longlivefeedback](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/) to improve communication between readers and authors. Authors are often unsure of how to invite readers to comment, or specify precisely what sort of feedback they’re looking for, without feeling pushy or demanding. Many readers aren’t certain whether an author will appreciate a certain type of comment (is it ok to leave a reaction image instead of a comment? What about a single sentence? What about constructive criticism?), and so decide not to comment at all. You can read more about this in [“Can I Say This?” Culture, Comments, and Concern.](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/169530349098/can-i-say-this-culture-comments-and-concern)_

_Our goal is to create a standardized template that allows authors to answer these questions in an “invisible” manner, similar to archive warnings and ship tags._

**Proposed AO3 Features:**

  * [AO3 and Feedback: Yes, No, and Maybe](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/169199026343/ao3-and-feedback-yes-no-and-maybe) by [longlivefeedback](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/)

**Editing and Creating/Coding:**

  * [Personal Experiment with HTML and CSS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685086/chapters/36443283) by [MohnblumenKind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohnblumenKind/pseuds/MohnblumenKind)

** Podfics: **

  * [A Newbie's Guide to Podficcing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324) by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)

* * *

**Fandom Sites:**

  * [Fandom](https://www.fandom.com/) \- A Multi Fandom Wiki which is a great reference base.
  * [Fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fanlore:Portal) "Fan + lore, a space where fans document and share their own history and experience.", [Perspectives on Fans](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Category:Perspectives_on_Fans)

**Potentially Useful tags:**

  * [Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fandom%20-%20Fandom/works)
  * [No Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Fandom/works)
  * [Fanwork Research & Reference Guides](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Fanwork%20Research%20*a*%20Reference%20Guides/works)
  * [Fanwork Research & Reference Guides & Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=87791&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Fanwork+Research+*a*+Reference+Guides) (combo)
  * [Fanwork Research & Reference Guides & No Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=5450&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=no+fandom&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Fanwork+Research+*a*+Reference+Guides) (combo)

**Fandom Terms:**

  * Fanlore: [Glossary](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Category:Glossary) Good for if you know exactly what you are looking for, otherwise it's a bit overwhelming to navigate.
  * [Fandom 'Dictionary'](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188330024613/iwr3JsuI?redirect_to=%2Fdashboard) Tumblr post, mentions a bunch of terms plus the exact meanings of Dabble, Ficlet, Crossover and Fusion.
  * [Fandom terms post](https://skull-bearer.tumblr.com/post/181017506163/olderthannetfic-rachello344-a-glossary-of) on Tumblr eg. Squick, BrOTP, also a focus on how terms have changed over the years.

*Squick: A trope or pairing or kink you _really_ don’t like. At all. It’s not bad. It’s not harmful. It’s not triggering. You just can’t stand it. A way to explain preferences without judgement. - [olderthannetfic](http://olderthannetfic.tumblr.com/post/181013597769/rachello344-a-glossary-of-fandom-terms-that-have) ([Fandom terms post](https://skull-bearer.tumblr.com/post/181017506163/olderthannetfic-rachello344-a-glossary-of) on Tumblr)[back]

** [Home page for AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/): **

  * Find via clicking on the AO3 logo it has news, tweets, unread messages, and up to ten favourite tags for quick links.

To favourite tags; when filtering via a tag you like look above the filter section for a favourite/unfavourite button.

**[About Us](https://archiveofourown.org/about), [News](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts), [FAQs](https://archiveofourown.org/faq?language_id=en), [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines?language_id=en), ** [ **Donate & Volunteer: **](https://archiveofourown.org/donate)

  * The 'About' dropdown is at the top of the page, under the AO3 logo.

I highly recommend the [Wrangling Guidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines?language_id=en) section, this is what the Tag Wranglers use, the people who are organising tags and by extension the vast majority of AO3's navigation layout _especially_ if you are making tags yourself, plus it can be interesting and useful to understand how things work.

-

[Wrangling Guidlines - Fandoms:](https://archiveofourown.org/wrangling_guidelines/4)

_**Note:** A fandom (regardless of size or origin) is considered a Fandom (rather than an Original Work) if fanworks exist for it. Fandoms which cannot be identified may be directed to the Tag Wrangling Committee for further investigation._

**"Fanworks as Fandoms"**

"It depends on whether in the judgement of wranglers these are something separate from the parent fandom, and whether on a case by case basis it is suitable to be subtagged to the parent fandom, or simply synned to the fandom. In general, as with Original Characters and other fanon tags, they should be canonized if more than 3 different users on the Archive have marked them as a fandom. (They may be canonized with fewer uses if they are known to be widely popular outside the Archive.)"

"CANONICAL: Two Two One Bravo Baker Series"

"METAGTAG: Sherlock (TV)"

**Biggest tips for tagging I've seen people mention:**

Write names in full/use autofill tags because using tags like 'john' or 'john/will' etc. makes it hard for Tag Wranglers to know what pairing or character is meant particually on multi fandom posts.

Also try and keep things together, if I remember correctly Tag Wranglers see tags by themselves completly out of context and someone mentioned humour really doesn't come across well in tags. Since tags like 'lots of sex' 'Not!' would be treated as two seperate tags and a nonsexual story could end up in the sex story pile so combining the tag into 'lots of sex Not!' could help combat this since now it's obvious what the tag means.

**Trigger warnings: **(Actual Triggers not Dislikes focus)**  
**

  * [Should Authors Use Trigger Warnings?](https://branlindyayres.com/2018/05/27/should-authors-use-trigger-warnings/) by [Bran Lindy Ayres](https://branlindyayres.com/2018/05/27/should-authors-use-trigger-warnings/)
  * [A Quick Lesson On What Trigger Warnings Actually Do](https://www.huffingtonpost.com.au/entry/university-of-chicago-trigger-warning_n_57bf16d9e4b085c1ff28176d) by Lindsay Holmes (Article)

**Extra Tools:**

  * AO3's FAQs has an [Unofficial Browser Tools](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/unofficial-browser-tools?language_id=en#userscriptplugins) section.

AO3 suggestions using the Greasemokey program for Firefox. I use Firefox and the Greasemonkey program I initually downloaded, from elsewhere, had been undated hence it no longer works with the scripts I tried to install and I kept getting errors. Switching to Tampermokey fixed that issue. I'm not sure if AO3 links to the same version of Greasemokey I initually downloaded but if you are having difficuties installing things I suggestion you try switching programs and see if that helps.

**Saving Fanfic and Ebook in a Library:**

Calibre is new to me so fair warning.

  * [[Meta] A Tutorial on Using Calibre to Save and Read Fanfiction](https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/3pv06c/meta_a_tutorial_on_using_calibre_to_save_and_read/) by [u/Mithre](https://www.reddit.com/user/Mithre/)
  * [Video] [See calibre in action](https://calibre-ebook.com/demo)
  * [The 10 Best Calibre Plugins for Ebook Lovers](https://thebetterparent.com/2019/06/the-10-best-calibre-plugins-for-ebook-lovers/)
  * [7 Hidden Calibre Features That’ll Help You Manage Your Ebooks Better ](https://www.makeuseof.com/tag/hidden-calibre-features-manage-ebooks/)by [Dan Price](https://www.makeuseof.com/tag/author/danielprice/)

Calibre plugin, FanFicFare by Jim Miller, allows you to download content from multiple sites including AO3 and FanFiction.Net, as well as turn the ebooks into different formats.

  * [FanFicFare FAQs](https://github.com/JimmXinu/FanFicFare/wiki/FAQs) \- Highly Recommend. Of particular note, doing a new chapter update check for all fics could cause strain on websites and FF.Net tends to block users after roughly 12-15 story downloads in a short period of time.
  * [Video] [How to update fic using Calibre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFMT78uo2V4)

They use 'incomplete' tags so they are only checking for new chapters on incomplete stories.

In the extra options when downloading they highly recommend using the 'If Story Already Exists? Update EPUB if New Chapters' so when checking for updates only new chapters will be saved. So you don't run into any issues due to a chapter or story being deleted etc.

**Saving Stories from AO3:  
**

  * You can download stories from AO3 via the Download button beside Subscribe.

**Finding Lost Stories, Saving Stories:**

[FF2EBOOK](http://ff2ebook.com/)

Downloads stories as well as saves every story it has ever downloaded so it can be used to look for lost stories via checking the Archive. Once you have searched for something in the Archive a list of books will come up and you can just click on EPUB or MOBI to download.

Sites it can download from are:

  * FanFiction.net
  * FictionPress.com
  * TODO: patronuscharm.net (Maybe ?)
  * HarryPotterFanFiction.com (Use URL finishing with /viewstory.php?psid=######)
  * HPFanFicArchive.com
  * FictionHunt.com
  * TODO:ficwad.com

Note: This is copied from the home page under 'Infos' so the 'To Do' sites might not be available.

[ **WaybackMachine:** ](http://www.wayback.com/)

"The Internet Archive, a 501(c)(3) non-profit, is building a digital library of Internet sites and other cultural artifacts in digital form. Like a paper library, we provide free access to researchers, historians, scholars, the print disabled, and the general public. Our mission is to provide Universal Access to All Knowledge."

  * [AO3 on WaybackMachine.](https://web.archive.org/web/20191120042829/https://archiveofourown.org/) \- Look for the Web icon at the top of the main page.

If AO3 isn't there please don't jump to conclusions and contact the staff if you're concerned, AO3 does very much want to be on Wayback.

Although if you want to ensure a story or content will always be there, it's a good idea you _personally_ have backups, ideally multiples of them.

* * *

**Articles:**

[Fifty Shades of... Dru?](https://www.huffingtonpost.co.uk/james-christie/fifty-shades-of-grey_b_6655332.html?utm_hp_ref=uk-fanfiction) by [James Christie  ](https://www.huffingtonpost.co.uk/author/james-christie)   


  * _"E.L. James started out writing vampire fan-fiction on the website FanFiction.net about five years ago, and so did I. She concentrated on Edward and Bella in Twilight while I was drawn into Drusilla's rich, dark world of Buffy."_

[How a single Tumblr post turned this unknown book into a bestseller](https://www.dailydot.com/parsec/fandom/zeus-grants-stupid-wishes-cory-obrien-tumblr-bestseller/) by [Aja Romano](https://www.dailydot.com/author/aja-romano/), 15th Dec. 2013  


  * _“Who said Tumblr doesn’t have marketing potential?”_

[This is what 1 million fanfics looks like](https://www.dailydot.com/parsec/fandom/ao3-million-fanfic/) by  [Gavia Baker-Whitelaw](https://www.dailydot.com/author/gavia-baker-whitelaw/), 27th Feb. 2014

  * _"Graphic artist Alice Wieckowska created an infographic showing the most popular fandoms on the site." __  
_

[Life after Potter, Bonanza and Gunsmoke](http://content.time.com/time/business/article/0,8599,1657764,00.html) b y Bill Tancer 30th Aug. 2007 

  * Brief statistical overview of fandom within the article


	2. General Writing Reference Hitching Post

**People of Colour:**

  * **[Allow me to explain how turning a white character into a poc is just fun but doing the opposite is white-washing](https://moon6shadow-writing-reference.tumblr.com/post/188653730460) by [tcnystcnks ](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/188652521442)**

* * *

**Writing:**

**Starting:**

  * **[To the Insecure Writer…](https://justawritingaid.tumblr.com/post/187103111230/to-the-insecure-writer) **by [justawritingaid ](https://justawritingaid.tumblr.com/post/187103111230)

**General Advice:**

  * **[Highlights from a writing seminar](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/182851393760/hEZvCyQq) by **[**carrieonwriting** ](https://carrieonwriting.tumblr.com/post/180985321195)
  * -_ If you have writer’s block, it’s because you’ve stopped writing the book you want to write. She likes to delete everything she’s written until she gets back to a point where she knew she was writing what she wanted to write, and then carrying on from there._
  * (Twitter Picture Repost) [As an editor, here are some mistakes I often see writers make in their manuscripts](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/184464671455/jH7gzQEF) by [dynamicsymmetry ](https://dynamicsymmetry.tumblr.com/post/178394340566)
  * [Biggest Issues for Novice Writers](https://moon6shadow-writing-reference.tumblr.com/post/188583463885/biggest-issues-for-novice-writers?is_related_post=1) by [yourlocalwriterblog](https://yourlocalwriterblog.tumblr.com/post/186669920300)

**Words, Font, Grammar:**

  * **[Use comic sans to write](https://moon6shadow-writing-reference.tumblr.com/post/188582971125/use-comic-sans-to-write?is_related_post=1)[ by ](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/187958122778/cNctkqaV)[arahir](https://arahir.tumblr.com/post/180925108000)**
  * **[Changing the sentence length.](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/187958122778/cNctkqaV) by **[**bookmania** ](https://bookmania.tumblr.com/post/175815126872)
  * [Is there a list of describing a characters voice?](https://yourlocalwriterblog.tumblr.com/post/187582053380/is-there-a-list-of-describing-a-characters-voice)

**Prep and layout:**

  * **[How to make a story file](https://moon6shadow.tumblr.com/post/188651819886/how-to-make-a-story-file) by [yourlocalwriterblog](https://yourlocalwriterblog.tumblr.com/post/185806112050) **\- "My Story File contains everything about my story that doesn’t go in the outline."
  * [When to End a Story](https://moon6shadow-writing-reference.tumblr.com/post/188583201140/when-to-end-a-story?is_related_post=1) by [clariverse](https://clariverse.tumblr.com/post/188369633394)
  * [Writing a sequel (how to make your life easier when writing the second book)](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188081640843/IOWF7KCb) by [thatwritergirlsblog](https://thatwritergirlsblog.tumblr.com/post/188031507700) -or planning to write one in the future + series bible

* * *

**Concepts:**

**World Building:**

  * **[If I hadn’t thought ‘the rich eat tofu because meat is so fucked up in this world,’ I wouldn’t have come up with 50% of my biome based world building, shit you not.](https://it-may-be-dull-but-im-determined.tumblr.com/post/188537434799/i-adore-your-worldbuilding-its-so-well-thought) by [phloxxiing-deactivated20190618](https://phloxxiing-deactivated20190618.tumblr.com/post/184610794776/i-adore-your-worldbuilding-its-so-well-thought)**
  * [Using pasta to create a unique country](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/147176511769/bznrteio)

** Characterisation:**

  * **[The 3 Elements of a FLAWED Character](https://moon6shadow-writing-reference.tumblr.com/post/188655558870/the-3-elements-of-a-flawed-character) by [thatkatiecooney](https://thatkatiecooney.tumblr.com/post/159047914378)** \- rec so much. <3**  
**
  * **[The true deadly sins](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188205914424/OU13nHxW) by **[**wheeloffortune-design** ](https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com/post/186841002125)

**Grey and Dark Characters:**

  * [How to Write a Villain](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/184464741760/gSSyhaxO) by [writeontheedge ](https://writeontheedge.tumblr.com/post/172453661609)

**Stealthy Characters:**

  * [Advice on Writing Thieves, Assassins, or Other Stealthy Characters](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188326217395/0s5eX84h) by [athiefswarwriteblr ](https://athiefswarwriteblr.tumblr.com/post/183844349916)

**Wings:**

  * [Tips On How to Write Characters with Wings (For both fanfic writers and original content writers)](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/182792057525/8y64WqTl)

**Royalty:**

  * [Things to Consider When Writing About Royalty](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/187958115048/hG0H3aDZ) by [sandydragon1 ](https://sandydragon1.tumblr.com/post/184770465758)

* * *

**Masterlists I have _not_ gone through and checked:**

  * [Useful Writing Resources](https://moon6shadow-writing-reference.tumblr.com/post/188583523835/useful-writing-resources?is_related_post=1) by [wordsnstuff](https://wordsnstuff.tumblr.com/post/151492405030) \- this list is _massive_
  * [Plot Development Masterlist](https://wordsnstuff.tumblr.com/post/183234963508/hey-do-you-have-any-tips-on-plot-development-how) by [wordsnstuff](https://wordsnstuff.tumblr.com/post/183234963508/hey-do-you-have-any-tips-on-plot-development-how)


	3. Love Letters to Fandom & Positivity Hitching Post

**Love Letters to Fanfic Writers:**

  * [Life of a fanfic reader through Mushu gifs](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188500467274/sQCu2Enq) by [donnotknow123 ](https://donnotknow123.tumblr.com/post/188480306468)
  * -Btw, that first point is why I ignore 'I'm going to post on x day' authors notes. XD Just update when you update, people. <3

**Love Notes to Tumblr:**

  * [I honestly love Tumblr. Like, if anyone asks me, “how did you learn how to write so well?”](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/180270073488/TluGNrEU) by [laurelevermore](https://laurelevermore.tumblr.com/post/180270073488)

**Positivity:**

  * [Why would you compare your chapter one to someone’s chapter thirty-two?](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/178798418438/er8RET5q) by [laurelevermore ](https://laurelevermore.tumblr.com/post/178798418438)
  * [Tips for how to write everyday are so lovely and helpful, but if you just cannot do it? THAT’S. OKAY.](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/181765408855/0A1WXuoI) by [angelwriteblr ](https://angelwriteblr.tumblr.com/post/178280718186)
  * [A lot of writers _don’t_ know what happens next in the piece. Others won’t start up a story unless they know exactly where everything goes. ](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188131881813/uDJvFHIu)by [promptsforthestrugglingauthor ](https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/187823708079)
  * [Reminder that building a fanbase for your wip is really hard and that a lack of notes does not translate to a lack of talent.](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188044371473/yY4ZcYc1) by [wallpatterns ](https://wallpatterns.tumblr.com/post/178705254569)
  * [“Your stories are worth writing.”](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188023959553/fEpT1LJS) by [positivedoodles](https://positivedoodles.tumblr.com/post/150877607055)
  * [If you’re reading this, you’re probably not writing. And that is **Ok. **](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/187978170628/OVn5URs2)by [waterfallofinkandpages ](https://waterfallofinkandpages.tumblr.com/post/186377845503)
  * (gifs) [If it makes you happy it can't be bad.](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/187985873568/LhApVvTf) by [laurelevermore](https://laurelevermore.tumblr.com/post/187985873568)

**Positivity Quotes:**

  * [“Writing is like driving at night in the fog. You can only see as far as your headlights, but you can make the whole trip that way.” ](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188020436078/YGB1DA0L)— E.L. Doctorow (via [wordsnstuff](https://wordsnstuff.tumblr.com/))
  * [“Write while the heat is in you… The writer who postpones the recording of his thoughts uses an iron which has cooled to burn a hole with.”](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/187958126368/vEiMvGXW) — Henry David Thoreau by [writingdotcoffee ](https://writingdotcoffee.tumblr.com/post/187943869504)


	4. Writing Feedback Hitching Post

Unless stated otherwise these are @ao3commentoftheday and I recommend reading through the answers given by others as well.

**Readers:**

  * [To you and your followers, does it annoy or bother authors when comments come really quick?](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/188483501198/hey-i-have-a-few-authors-im-subscribed-to-and-i)

* * *

**Writers:**

To post or not to post:

  * [it’s 100% normal to write things just for you. ](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/188484206267/kind-of-a-weird-question-but-is-it-normal-to)

Inspired by:

  * [Author not available?](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188498581594/YuJd0WmO?redirect_to=%2Fdashboard%2F5%2F188498640832)

Shelving a WIP:

  * [I made the tough decision today to shelf my WIP that I've been working on for 2 years.](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188325906907/7lzmMuk2) @ jennamoreci

* * *

**Writing:**

Tense:

  * [Why are a lot of people so adamantly against First Person fic? ](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/188487023363/why-are-a-lot-of-people-so-adamantly-against-first)

* * *

**Format & Posting:  
**

Ratings:

  * [E and M aren’t just about sex or a lack thereof.](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/188486391461/hi-i-have-a-fic-that-ive-been-writing-for-a)

Page Break:

  * [I was wondering if I could get some input on how to handle scene transitions. ](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/188464413705/i-was-wondering-if-i-could-get-some-input-on-how)

Negativity:

  * [I found a reddit thread where a fic of mine was completely.... torn down. ](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/188514490037/i-found-a-reddit-thread-where-a-fic-of-mine-was)and [another comment](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/188513798683/i-found-a-reddit-thread-where-a-fic-of-mine-was).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
